


Lullaby

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [14]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Headcanon, Kinda?, M/M, shorter than short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Inspired from this tweet https://twitter.com/jjptrash/status/683253668037156865</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Jaebum turned to his side and the empty space beside him woke him up. He felt around the bed and frowned when he didn’t feel any body (as if his boyfriend is that small to hide if he was actually beside him).

 

"Jinyoungie?" He called out softly and sleepily as he sat up, elbows propping his body up. He sighed when he didn’t get a response. Jaebum rubbed his eyes and walked out of their room, dragging his two feet into the living room. There was a small light coming from the room and Jinyoung's dark silhouette on the couch. He had his specs on and flipping through the pages of his script. Jaebum sat beside him, startling the younger one.

 

"What are you doing hereeee. You're supposed to be sleeping hours ago," Jaebum whined.

 

"Just one more page hyung. One more," Jinyoung pleaded as he goes back to reading. Jaebum rests his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, looking at the script as Jinyoung studies it. After awhile, he saw Jinyoung's finger at the corner of the page, tempting to flip it but knows Jaebum would stop him. Jaebum closed his eyes and waited for that faint sound of the page turning. Jinyoung glanced down and seeing that the older one is sleeping, he screamed in joy in his head. He flipped the page carefully and suddenly Jaebum grabbed his wrist.

 

"One page. Done. Sleep now," Jaebum mumbled. Jinyoung whined and Jaebum's too sleepy to sit through it as he got up and closed the script booklet, putting it on the table.

 

"One more. Please. Please. Pleaseeeee~" Jinyoung pleads, using his puppy-eyed look for more backup. But Jaebum's not buying it. He stood in front of Jinyoung, crossing his arms as Jinyoung pleads.

 

"You. Need to sleep," was all the warning he gave before he lifted Jinyoung in his arms, bridal style and carried him effortlessly into the room while Jinyoung's legs kept kicking around, demanding to be put down.

 

"Shhh. You'll wake the kids," Jaebum said in a hushed tone.

 

"Then put. Me. Down." Jaebum stopped walking and faced him. Jinyoung's glare faded as Jaebum stared closely into his eyes, his face getting closer and closer to his own. "No."

 

Jinyoung pouted as Jaebum started walking again and reached their room. He lay Jinyoung gently on the bed and knowing fully well that he's going to get up quickly and go back to the living room, Jaebum trapped him in his arms, spooning him closely. His mouth was near to the younger's ear and he whispered, "Sleep. I'll sing you a lullaby."

 

Jinyoung scoffed but Jaebum still sang oh-so-softly, patting Jinyoung's arm as gently as a mother would. He found no way out and guessed it's best to just give in to his heavy eyelids that's slowly closing.


End file.
